<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make a Wish - A maldição das adagas | (Winwin e Xiaojun - WayV) by alisha_tear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391249">Make a Wish - A maldição das adagas | (Winwin e Xiaojun - WayV)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_tear/pseuds/alisha_tear'>alisha_tear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfic, Gen, Hendery - Freeform, WayV - Freeform, Xiaojun - Freeform, aladdin - Freeform, kun - Freeform, nct - Freeform, winwin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_tear/pseuds/alisha_tear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Após escapar dos guardas, Dejun, encontra uma lâmpada misteriosa perto de onde estava escondido. No entanto, o garoto não imaginava que ao concordar com as palavras do gênio a sua vida transformaria por completo, atraindo riquezas e também muitos infortúnios."</p>
<p>Releitura do conto Aladim ou Aladdin.</p>
<p>+18</p>
<p>Fantasia | Terror / Horror</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cap. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O rapaz corria apressadamente, sentia os pés doerem todas as vezes em que as solas desnudas tocavam o solo arenoso, o peito subia e descia em busca de oxigênio, ao mesmo tempo que fugia daqueles que lhe perseguiam. O cabelo, antes preso em um coque, agora encontrava-se desgrenhado com os fios que insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos e o hanfu acinzentado que vestia, agora gasto e sujo, dificultava a sua locomoção devido aos remendos mal feitos nos rasgos que apareciam constantemente por ali.</p>
<p>Xiao Dejun não havia escolhido aquele destino, porém nada podia fazer já que não possuía alternativas. Por muitas vezes desejou ouro e riquezas para assim cessar as eternas fugas contra os guardas reais, roubava pois sentia fome e por mais que explicasse o motivo, os homens eram impiedosos e desta vez não o deixariam impune.</p>
<p>Em sua mente, as palavras de sua mãe reverberavam constantemente como um mantra. Sabia que deveria ter ouvido as palavras da matriarca, contudo, quando sentiu o estômago doer e percebeu a fraqueza da mais velha; decidiu que já era a hora de fazer algo para mudar aquela situação. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desde pequeno sempre aprendeu que a ganância não levaria o homem a lugar algum, todavia, no interior de Dejun o desejo de crescer e se tornar alguém de respeito na sociedade falava mais alto que qualquer outra coisa.</p>
<p>Sua vida era bastante arriscada, migrando entre flertes com as candidatas à concubinas reais e pequenos furtos, estes que manchavam sua reputação naquela região. O próprio imperador Qian Kun, havia intimado uma lei em que qualquer cidadão que fosse descoberto ao exercer atitudes desonestas deveria ser imediatamente punido e humilhado publicamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As punições variavam entre cinquenta chicotadas para crimes considerados mais leves, e aos maiores delitos era indicado o Lingchi ou Morte por mil cortes. A tortura consistia em prender o castigado em um tronco e fatiar sua pele lentamente, até que por fim o prisioneiro sucumbisse aos ferimentos, ao final do processo o corpo seria esquartejado para que todos os presentes não ousassem repetir o mesmo feito do condenado. Para a tristeza e preocupação do jovem que corria incansavelmente, a punição ideal para os seus crimes era a Lingchi e, se não fugisse o mais rápido possível poderia ser apanhado pelos guardas e ter o seu fim de uma forma dolorosa e lenta.</p>
<p>Dejun ainda corria, assustando as demais pessoas que transitavam pelo local. Em meio a sua fuga derrubou algumas tendas e mesas para dificultar a locomoção dos homens, contudo não adiantava o bastante, já que eram ágeis e bastante espertos. O garoto adentrou em um beco sem saída, procurando algum local onde pudesse se esconder, encontrou então tecidos grossos amontoados próximo a uma parede e, sem pensar duas vezes correu para esconder-se debaixo deles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As vozes graves dos guardas logo se fizeram presente, assustando o garoto que tremia em seu esconderijo. Fora necessário cerca de doze minutos para que os homens se retirassem dali e partissem para outro local. Dejun sentia o coração acelerado e quase saltando de sua boca, decidiu esperar mais alguns minutos até ter a total certeza de que já haviam partido, não desejava correr o risco de encontrá-los outra vez.</p>
<p>Ao passar do tempo, retirou-se do esconderijo tombando a cabeça para a parede atrás de si, respirava com dificuldade e ainda nervoso. Seus lábios tremiam e a garganta doía devido a sede que sentia naquele instante, estava faminto e fraco, não sabia até quando suportaria tudo aquilo e só não oferecia o seu próprio corpo aos guardas pois compreendia que sua querida mãe ainda necessitava de sua presença.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levantou de forma lenta, repousando as palmas nos joelhos, enquanto buscava forças para retornar até seu lar, porém, enquanto observava os próprios pés notou que um brilho iluminava sua face. Levou a palma até o rosto, evitando encarar aquele lume que machucava os seus olhos, procurando pelos cantos até que encontrou uma pequena lâmpada de ouro em meio aos destroços.</p>
<p>Segurou o objeto com as duas mãos observando os detalhes em sua estrutura, os arabescos dourados desenhavam lindos ramos em toda a extensão da lâmpada e Dejun já imaginava quantas moedas de ouro receberia por aquele objeto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talvez os deuses queiram me dar outra chance”, pensou consigo, enquanto ainda dedilhava o objeto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Em meio a todo o contato com a lâmpada, uma simples fricção da palma no metal fora o suficiente para que o mesmo começasse a tremer em suas mãos, assustando o garoto, que jogou a peça dourada ao chão.</p>
<p>Uma névoa logo surgiu, impossibilitando a visão do garoto com o que acontecia. Quando tudo retornou ao que era antes avistou um belo rapaz que flutuava em uma pose descontraída. Os longos cabelos escuros adornavam o rosto pequeno, os dedos longos tocavam seus próprios lábios, enquanto os olhos bem delineados o encaravam risonho. O hanfu presente em seu corpo possuía bordados em fios de ouro, juntamente com tonalidades que só eram permitidas aos nobres, Dejun notou que em seus pulsos, além das pulseiras de jade, também estavam presentes um par de algemas de ouro, fato que causou certa confusão em sua mente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Por qual motivo ousas perturbar o meu descanso? — questionou o estranho ao garoto, que o encarava confuso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Perdão! Apenas vi a lâmpada jogada ao chão e… — tentou se explicar, no entanto fora impedido pelo outro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Cogitava vendê-la, estou correto? — perguntou retoricamente encarando o jovem que concordava silenciosamente — Não sabes o absurdo que irias cometer, Dejun! — riu e recebeu uma feição desnorteada por parte de Xiao.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Como sabes o meu nome? Por um acaso és algum dos guardas? — caminhou para trás logo ajoelhando-se e buscando clemência — Por favor, apenas entenda que roubo porque tenho fome. Eu não o faria se não tivesse motivos!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dejun calou-se ao sentir as falanges gélidas em seu queixo, que era direcionado para cima para que ambos os olhares se cruzassem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Não sou um dos guardas, então não te preocupes com isso! Mas posso te ajudar a seguir uma nova vida, caso queiras. — disse e logo buscou a lâmpada que empoleirava atrás de seu corpo — Antes de tudo, deixe-me apresentar quem sou! Me chamo Sicheng e sou um gênio, como podes ver. Estou aqui para realizar os seus desejos e tornar-te o homem mais poderoso de toda a China.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ao terminar pôde ouvir uma risada modesta por parte do mais baixo, que forçava-se a manter a postura séria. Dejun ouvira sobre o conto durante toda a sua infância. Sua mãe, quando mais nova, havia sido selecionada para ser uma das inúmeras concubinas reais, sendo umas das únicas mulheres que sabia ler.</p>
<p>Mei Xiao era a favorita de Kun, ao ponto de enciumar as demais mulheres presentes naquele harém, porém Mei não o amava, e sua atenção e amor eram totalmente direcionados ao poeta Huang Xuxi. Ambos compartilhavam dos mesmos sentimentos e dedicavam horas a fio para leituras de contos chineses e de outras regiões, Xuxi amava ouvir sua amada contando-lhe histórias e Mei sentia-se feliz ao lado dele.</p>
<p>Porém, ao descobrir sobre a traição em seu próprio lar, Kun ordenou que Mei executasse o poeta por envenenamento. Se ela não o fizesse, o rapaz seria condenado ao Lingchi, tortura esta que a mulher preferiu evitar. A criança em seu ventre crescia lentamente e tampouco pôde informar ao Huang sobre a dádiva, apenas acompanhou todo o sofrimento enquanto o mesmo ingeria o líquido tóxico. Como se não bastasse a perda do seu único amor, o imperador a designou ao palácio frio onde não mais receberia os cuidados da nobreza e viveria lá até que seu corpo sucumbisse à morte. No entanto, o imperador tinha consciência sobre a criança que Mei aguardava, então a informou que ao nascimento, estaria no local para presenciar e se por um acaso o bebê fosse um menino, este seria tratado com um membro real e possível sucessor ao trono.</p>
<p>Assim aconteceu e, mesmo possuindo total atenção e cuidados da nobreza, Dejun ainda era tratado como o bastardo. Seus irmãos postiços negavam-lhe comida e água, além de suas vestes que eram sempre as mais sujas e decrépitas. O tratamento entre eles era visivelmente hostil e rude, o imperador percebia o quanto Dejun sofria naquele local mesmo assim fingia não presenciar nada enquanto seus filhos mais velhos continuavam com suas opressões. </p>
<p>Devido a isso, o garoto preferia fugir do palácio e seguir o seu próprio caminho. Para ele todos os contos, não passavam de fantasias criadas para entreter pessoas ociosas e, nunca existiria um gênio sequer que pudesse reverter uma classe que fora criada para servir e sofrer pela eternidade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— E o que desejas que eu faça? Não sou o Aladdin, caro gênio! E tampouco acredito nessas histórias. — falou sarcasticamente observando o mais alto, que permanecia sério.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— O que eu desejo, ou o que tu desejas? — indagou Sicheng calando o outro — A sua reputação não está muito agradável pela região, Dejun! E acredito que não estás em uma posição adequada para questionar, ou duvidar dos meus poderes. — sorriu e com uma das palmas revelou quatro punhais, com pingentes que os diferenciavam pelas cores. — Diferente das histórias que lhe contaram, posso conceder-lhe quatro desejos e estarei disposto a realizar todos eles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Certo! Porém, qual a explicação para os punhais? No conto diz que o gênio resolvia os pedidos do amo a partir de mágica. — perguntou Dejun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Para tudo na vida existe uma troca, e não seria diferente com a magia. — aproximou-se do mais baixo — Para conseguir o que desejas, antes terás de provar que não me abandonarás, assim como os outros fizeram. — disse e entregou uma adaga diferente das outras quatro que havia visto segundos atrás.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— E como farei isso? Terei que ceifar a vida de alguém? Acredito que isso não seja justo. — Dejun disse firmemente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Antes de ceifar a vida de outra pessoa, deverás eliminar o seu eu atual e para isso um pacto de sangue será necessário.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Pacto de sangue? — exasperou-se — Não posso fazer isto! Minha mãe me aguarda e preciso partir. Desejo-lhe sorte com a busca!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Espere! Partirás sem ao menos receber essas moedas, caro garoto? — o gênio disse, logo balançando a corda que segurava as moedas de ouro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O mais baixo visivelmente atraído pelo barulho delas, virou-se ainda receoso para observá-las. Entendia a sua atual situação e por mais que vivesse no palácio, ainda assim não possuía condições financeiras de comprar comida para sua mãe. Sabia o quão arriscado era aquela proposta, todavia, acreditava que se fosse preciso arriscar a sua própria segurança em troca de uma vida digna, assim o faria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Então, o que me diz? — questionou o gênio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— O que devo fazer? — perguntou Dejun com os olhos fixos nas peças de ouro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Faça um pequeno corte e deixe que algumas gostas de seu sangue adentrem na minha lâmpada. Só assim terei certeza que não me abandonarás! — explicou Sicheng enquanto sorria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ainda receoso, Dejun buscou a adaga fazendo um pequeno corte em seu pulso, a dor fina se fez presente e o garoto não evitou expressar uma feição dolorosa. Deixou com que pequenas gotas deslizassem para dentro do objeto e observou um brilho escarlate emanar de dentro da lâmpada. Ao terminar, a peça fora tomada de suas mãos e apenas ouviu a voz do homem em sua frente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Será um prazer servi-lo, caro amo! Agora me digas, qual o seu primeiro desejo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cap. 2 - A cortesã dos ventos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Dejun encarava o seu próprio reflexo no lago em sua frente, as águas calmas revelavam as atraentes carpas que nadavam de um lado a outro. Em sua mão direita estavam quatro esferas de jade, cada uma delas deveria ser usada no momento certo, liberando uma adaga mágica para ceifar a vida daqueles que estivessem impossibilitando a missão que Dejun seguia. </p><p> Em sua mão esquerda a lâmpada reluzia, o garoto permitiu-se observar profundamente o objeto relembrando das palavras de Sicheng. Não podia negar que estava receoso com o que o futuro preparava para si, contudo, agora que já havia feito o pacto com o gênio, deveria seguir com o objetivo.</p><p> Sentia o coração acelerado em seu peito, a respiração tornava-se cada vez mais pesada. Estava com medo. Nunca havia assassinado alguém, e não desejava fazer isso em hipótese alguma, mesmo que toda a sua situação atual lhe forçasse a isso.</p><p>Levou as mãos até o rosto esfregando as palmas com o intuito de despertar, ou até descontar a raiva que sentia. </p><p> </p><p>“Por que me deixei levar por meras moedas?” — pensou enquanto sentia um nó formar em sua garganta</p><p> </p><p>    — Tolo! Bastardo! Ganancioso! — ralhou atirando as esferas e lâmpada para longe de seu corpo — Isso é o que sempre serei! </p><p> </p><p> As lágrimas translúcidas molhavam o rosto do rapaz com abundância, os dedos finos agarravam a relva com força tentando ao máximo descontar o misto de tristeza e ira que sentia. Considerava-se imundo, e sequer tinha forças de visitar sua mãe no palácio frio após o que havia feito. </p><p> Era vergonhoso, não conseguiria mentir para a matriarca e tampouco encarar seus olhos após tudo o que fez. Sendo assim, decidiu que adormeceria por ali, até que um dos guardas o repreendesse. Já não valia de nada, uma simples advertência seria apenas algo comum em seu dia.</p><p> Dejun recolheu os objetos que outrora havia jogado e deitou-se na grama esverdeada, a melodia dos pássaros juntamente com o forte aroma de incenso vindo do palácio da Imperatriz Mãe o fizeram adormecer. Ainda sentia um peso em seu coração, mas forçava-se a esquecer tudo e pedia aos deuses para que quando acordasse tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho.</p><p> </p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p> </p><p> Os pés de Dejun tocaram a superfície cintilante, ao levar os olhos para baixo pôde reparar que o solo assemelhava-se às águas do lago que observava antes de dormir. O cenário vazio e completamente noturno amedrontou o rapaz, decidiu caminhar para buscar algo que lhe explicasse todas as suas dúvidas e ao direcionar seu primeiro passo, vagalumes surgiram e se puseram a rodopiar pelo céu, iluminando-o e transformando-se em estrelas. </p><p> Mais um passo foi dado, e magicamente inúmeras flores de lótus desabrocharam no solo úmido, menos a que estava no centro, cuja altura ultrapassava a do rapaz. Confuso, ele decidiu se aproximar para examinar a flor mais de perto, porém, um doce canto o fez cessar os passos. </p><p> </p><p> Uma brisa fresca fora o suficiente para que as pétalas abrissem com lentidão, os olhos curiosos de Dejun logo buscaram de onde vinha a doce voz e quando por fim a flor desabrochou, mirou a linda dama brilhante no centro das pétalas.</p><p> Os pequenos pés da mulher escalaram o vazio em sua frente possibilitando-a flutuar em frente ao garoto. As vestes fluídas dançavam conforme o vento ordenava, o véu em seu rosto revelava apenas os seus olhos perfeitamente delineados e seu Hua Dian em formato de flor no centro de sua testa. </p><p> Dejun permaneceu paralisado no local onde estava, não conseguindo esboçar uma reação sequer a não ser encarar com admiração a jovem dama que bailava e cantava em sua frente. </p><p> Sentiu os finos e longos lenços de seda contornarem a sua cintura, ajudando-o a flutuar igualmente a ela. A princípio sentiu medo, porém tudo passou quando observou as íris castanhas diante de si. Os pequenos lábios avermelhados sussurravam algo que o garoto não entendia e tentando compreender o que ela falava, aproximou-se para ouvir melhor. </p><p> A dama com longos cabelos escuros retirou o tecido transparente de seu rosto, liberando também seu perfume adocicado com o simples ato, fazendo Dejun perder-se no aroma, portanto, cerrou os olhos para provar mais daquela sensação tão boa. Sentiu dedos gélidos tocarem a sua face e rapidamente abriu os olhos, admirando a moça tão próxima ao seu corpo. </p><p> Um sorriso mínimo escapava dos lábios alheios e o garoto não podia negar o quão nervoso estava com aquilo. Mesmo receoso, aproximou-se da mulher, enroscando os dedos nos fios tão bem penteados e adornados por jóias e, antes que pudesse selar os lábios tão convidativos, ouviu mais um sussurro. </p><p> </p><p>— Liberte-me! — o pedido fora tão baixo e sutil, que Dejun demorou para compreender o que ela havia lhe dito. </p><p> </p><p> Lentamente o corpo da cortesã dos ventos, como Dejun havia a intitulado em sua mente, fragmentou-se, transformando-se então em inúmeras libélulas que tomaram seu rumo em direção ao céu, tal como os vagalumes. </p><p>  O garoto ainda encarava tudo aquilo atônito, enquanto seu corpo retornava ao chão. Ao sentir seus pés mais um vez no solo, permitiu-se suspirar tristonho, contudo antes que pudesse raciocinar, inúmeras árvores surgiram em sua frente e por detrás delas Huli Jings o espiavam com suas íris brilhantes e caudas alvas. Por mais que as damas fossem de fato belas, Dejun compreendia que as mesmas não o deixariam sobreviver, sendo assim, deveria fugir antes que elas o alcançassem. </p><p> Ele correu apressadamente, procurando uma saída em meio ao vazio, apenas ouvia o barulho que seus pés emitiam todas as vezes que pisava no solo molhado. Ousou levar os olhos para trás de seu corpo, se deparando com as diversas raposas brancas que lhe perseguiam com rapidez.</p><p> Quando retornou a sua atenção no caminho a frente, sentiu o coração falhar algumas batidas. Uma das raposas o aguardava pacientemente, esperando o momento certo em que pudesse fincar as enormes garras em sua pele macia. </p><p> O demônio lentamente retornava a sua forma humana, revelando um rapaz ainda com traços animalescos em sua face e caudas que repousavam calmamente no chão. </p><p> O portal que o garoto deveria seguir para fugir daquele local estava atrás do homem misterioso, e para conseguir chegar até ele, deveria lutar com o mesmo. </p><p> Buscou forças para cumprir o que planejava, saltando em direção ao mais alto. No entanto, antes que pudesse golpeá-lo, sentiu uma forte dor em seu abdômen e ao encarar o motivo daquilo, logo percebeu que uma espada havia sido fincada em seu corpo. </p><p>Nada pôde fazer, apenas caiu de joelhos no chão sentindo o sangue se esvaindo do seu corpo com rapidez. As raposas atrás de si finalmente o alcançaram, e juntamente ao Huli Jing em sua frente, se puseram a devorar o rapaz. </p><p> </p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p> </p><p>Dejun sobressaltou de onde estava deitado, analisando todas as direções com rapidez. As mãos agarravam com força as suas vestes ao ponto de aumentar os rasgos e revelar os farrapos que usava por debaixo das demais.</p><p> O sonho que havia tido o deixou completamente assustado e preocupado, parecia tão real que ainda sentia os caninos afiados em seus ombros. Examinou seu reflexo no lago e comprovou que ainda permanecia em perfeito estado, ou era o que imaginava. </p><p> Ainda observando as águas, encarou o reflexo da lua tão brilhante e majestosa, aliviando a tensão que sentia. Ao contemplá-la, lembrava-se do que sua mãe lhe contava desde criança: Chang’e após tomar o elixir da imortalidade, tornou-se a deusa da lua e, vive lá até os dias atuais, onde aguarda esperançosamente o seu amado Hou Yi. A história assemelhava-se com a de sua matriarca, mesmo que os papéis estivessem trocados.</p><p> </p><p>  Dejun sentia que deveria fazer algo para que sua querida mãe tivesse ao menos os últimos dias de vida com saúde e alegria, mesmo que para isso acontecer, ele tivesse que fazer grandes sacrifícios.</p><p> </p><p> Levantou-se e se pôs a caminhar para o seu aposento, fitava as esferas em suas mãos e refletia sobre o sonho, acreditando que ambos tinham alguma ligação. Ao longe ouviu uma voz conhecida, e ao elevar os olhos, viu seu irmão Qian Kun Hang que o aguardava com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. </p><p> </p><p> Apressou os passos abraçando o mais alto assim que o encontrou, ambos riam e bagunçavam as madeixas um do outro. Era sempre assim, dentre os cinco irmãos que Dejun possuía, apenas Kun Hang o tratava como uma pessoa e não como um estorvo. </p><p> </p><p>    — O que fizestes durante todas essas horas? Ordenei que os meus servos lhe procurassem, porém nenhum deles o encontrou. — perguntou, enquanto puxava suavemente o irmão até o cômodo em sua frente. </p><p> </p><p>    — Perdão! Acabei adormecendo próximo ao lago de carpas e perdi a noção do tempo. — riu enquanto escondia as esferas de jade em sua manga.</p><p> </p><p>    — Lhe perdoarei, mas apenas dessa vez! — sorriu e esboçou uma careta para o mais baixo — A quantos dias não se banha, Dejun? E o que aconteceu com seu hanfu? Está completamente destruído! </p><p> </p><p>Dejun abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, não dispunha dos privilégios dos nobres em tomar banhos constantemente e quando o fazia aproveitava-se dos lagos, ou pequenas poças que encontrava em suas aventuras pela cidade. Compreendia que o seu irmão sempre lhe permitiria usar o que bem quisesse dele, contudo não achava correto se aproveitar da boa vontade do mais velho. </p><p> </p><p>    — Dejun… — atraiu a atenção do mais novo, que o encarou tristonho — Já lhe disse que quando quiser se banhar, alimentar-se, ou qualquer coisa que seja, pode recorrer a mim que lhe ajudarei. — suspirou e abraçou o irmão — Agora entre! Teremos um esplêndido evento hoje e deverás estar perfeitamente perfumado e bem vestido. — disse, e logo se deparou com Dejun que o olhava assustado. </p><p> </p><p>    — Evento? Irmão, sabes que não posso frequentar os eventos reais. O imperador cortaria minha cabeça, caso notasse a minha presença. — falou rapidamente e visivelmente aflito — Não lembras a punição que levei aos seis anos, pelo simples fato de que fui presenciar os fogos de artifício? Devido a minha teimosia fui punido e recebi vinte palmadas em meu rosto. </p><p> </p><p> Kun Hang sentiu um frio na espinha ao lembrar-se da cena traumatizante. Compreendia que Dejun havia sofrido no passado, entretanto não concordava com os posicionamentos de seu pai e faria o possível para que seu irmão pudesse assistir a apresentação daquela noite. </p><p> </p><p>    — Dejun… — sussurrou e levantou o rosto do outro para lhe encarar — Tudo isso ficou no passado! Prometo que irei lhe proteger e você não sofrerá nenhuma punição. Por gentileza, venha junto a mim para esse evento! — sorriu, aguardando a resposta afirmativa que demorou a retornar.</p><p> </p><p> Mesmo receoso, Dejun decidiu seguir com os planos do irmão, observando-o designar aos servos o que eles deveriam fazer. </p><p> </p><p> Alguns minutos se passaram e logo o seu corpo tenso repousava na banheira com água morna, óleos e pétalas espalhadas. Uma das servas de Kun Hang, Jia, esfregava o braço de Dejun com um tecido, exibindo os cortes que ganhara em suas diversas fugas dos guardas reais. Cada vez em que o tecido deslizava sob a pele maltratada do jovem, um suspiro era liberado pela garota que o observava com um olhar tristonho e preocupado.</p><p> Sem saber como reagir ao certo, apenas sorriu cúmplice para ela, recebendo uma reação envergonhada por parte da mesma, que logo desviou o olhar dos olhos expressivos e se puseram às costas largas; onde limparia até que tudo estivesse como seu amo havia ordenado.</p><p> Após o banho, recorreu até o centro do cômodo sentindo os tecidos fluidos contornarem o seu corpo. O hanfu com tons azulados e brancos tinha em toda a sua extensão bordados com garças, o pingente de jade preso em sua cintura fora a desculpa perfeita para amarrar a tira com as esferas por ali. A lâmpada, decidiu esconder nos bolsos internos das volumosas mangas, enquanto os servos estavam ocupados buscando as peças que faltavam em suas vestes. Ao retornarem a atenção para si, o puseram em frente ao espelho logo amarrando os seus fios medianos, diferente das madeixas longas de seu irmão, em um coque, igual aos que usava habitualmente. </p><p> </p><p> Quando terminaram, Kun Hang se fez presente com um leque em suas mãos. O sorriso em seus lábios não sumia e Dejun sentia-se feliz por isso. </p><p> </p><p>    — Vestido como um nobre, título este que realmente lhe pertence! — afirmou, enquanto entregava o objeto ao irmão — Este leque lhe ajudará a esconder-se dos demais convidados. Quando sentir que algum deles está lhe encarando, basta abri-lo e esconder o rosto. Vamos, ou iremos nos atrasar para a apresentação! — saiu rapidamente do cômodo, sendo acompanhado por Dejun, que andava apressado tentando seguir o irmão.</p><p> </p><p>    — Kun... Kun Hang! — proferiu ainda envergonhado e recebeu um olhar amigável por parte do outro — Muito obrigado, por tudo! </p><p> </p><p>O mais alto sorriu com o agradecimento e caminhou até o destino, sem nunca se afastar de Dejun.</p><p> </p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ao chegar no local, Dejun reparou que a festividade se dava em comemoração à primavera. Estava tão absorto em seu próprio mundo que havia se esquecido da data tão especial, os balões vermelhos adornavam o local, a música ecoava e o clima agradável entre os nobres era notável.</p><p>Kun Hang puxou Dejun para que pudessem garantir um dos assentos, e ao sentarem, ouviram o primeiro acorde do guzheng. A moça, cujo hanfu e seu chapéu com um longo véu eram alvos iguais a neve, iniciou a dança, arrancando suspiros e elogios dos demais. </p><p> Os passos eram fluidos e delicados, a seda flutuava todas as vezes em que seu corpo rodopiava. Os pés firmes e ao mesmo tempo graciosos, elevavam-se vez ou outra, insinuando que desejava dançar nos ares. </p><p> </p><p> Ao observar tal ato, Dejun assustou-se, logo se lembrando do sonho que tivera horas atrás. Estranhamente, o véu que cobria o seu rosto não era o suficiente para esconder por completo a sua beleza, já que revelava a face todas as vezes em que girava.  O coração do mais novo acelerava a cada segundo, estava tão absorto, que se esquecera de cobrir o próprio rosto com o leque para não ser descoberto. </p><p> Em uma parte da dança, a cortesã retirou o chapéu e a brisa o levou para longe, porém a garota não se preocupou, visto que a atenção ainda permanecia em si. Lentamente ela caminhou por entre os assentos, ouvindo leves sussurros dos homens que admiravam a beleza ímpar da jovem. </p><p> Dejun percebia que a garota aproximava-se cada vez mais, não conseguindo evitar de notar os lábios idênticos à cortesã dos ventos de seu sonho. Lembrou-se do leque em suas mãos e o abriu rapidamente para evitar os olhares que insistiam em ser direcionados a ele. Todavia, antes que pudesse falar algo, sentiu o objeto ser tomado de suas mãos pela dama que prosseguia sua dança juntamente com o leque. A garota flutuava em meio aos espectadores, os longos cabelos adornados com jóias, atraíam ainda mais a atenção de Dejun. E tudo se tornou difícil quando o aroma adocicado surgiu, sugerindo que ela era realmente quem ele imaginava. </p><p> </p><p> Num ato súbito, levantou-se do assento e fora impedido algumas vezes por Ku Hang, que o puxava para que voltasse ao seu lugar anterior, contudo, foi em vão.</p><p> Dejun seguia a seda das vestes da garota, sendo acompanhado por olhares confusos. Estava inebriado com tudo que a mulher exalava e incapaz de raciocinar ou impedir suas ações. </p><p>Quando as suas mãos finalmente tocaram as madeixas escuras, a moça buscou o olhar de quem a tocara. Naquele momento, Dejun comprovou que ela era de fato a dama com quem havia sonhado. </p><p> No entanto, burburinhos surgiram e o sorriso da moça logo deu lugar a uma feição amedrontada. O imperador Kun, que também assistia a apresentação, ouvia o que seu conselheiro sussurrava em seu ouvido, e recebendo a autorização do imperador o mesmo decidiu se pronunciar.</p><p> </p><p>    — Nesta noite tão especial, percebo que recebemos uma visita malquista. — emitiu, logo atraindo a atenção de todos para si —Todos aqui compreendem que bastardos e plebeus não devem ocupar o mesmo local que os nobres, e me pergunto qual o motivo de sua aparição Xiao Dejun? — reforçou o sobrenome de sua mãe com o intuito de ferir-lhe ainda mais o ego.</p><p> </p><p> Dejun não conseguia responder nada, sentia-se humilhado perante a situação. </p><p> </p><p>    — Não irás me responder, criança? — ralhou, envergonhando o rapaz ainda mais  — Para alguém que está vestindo vestes imperiais e ousando tocar em uma das concubinas do Imperador, me pareces muito quieto. Isto prova que não adianta usar de artefatos imperiais, pois sempre serás a escória de toda a China. </p><p> </p><p> O garoto sentia as palavras perfurando o seu corpo ao ponto de não conseguir elevar a cabeça, as lágrimas rolavam em abundância e em meio aos soluços, ouviu um dos escribas dizer ao conselheiro que em situações como aquelas deveriam existir punições. E como necessitavam seguir as ordens instituídas pelo imperador, decidiram qual seria a melhor punição para um plebeu tão atrevido.</p><p> O conselheiro retornou a sussurrar no ouvido de Kun, recebendo um aceno positivo assim que cessou sua fala. Um sorriso sádico fora exibido pelos lábios do homem esguio e com aparência tenebrosa, assim que o imperador levantou de seu assento para pronunciar a punição.</p><p> </p><p>    — Devido à insolência de frequentar a festividade sem a minha permissão, juntamente de cortejar uma de minhas concubinas, Xiao Dejun terá que se ajoelhar em frente ao palácio durante toda a madrugada, até o alvorecer, como forma de punição. — pausou apenas para ajustar o colar em seu pescoço e retornar ao seu local anterior — Se ele cumprir, o libertarei ao raiar do sol. Porém, se ousar se mover, os guardas cortarão sua cabeça no mesmo instante.  </p><p> </p><p>    — Vossa excelência! Por favor, tenha piedade! — clamou Kun Hang — Eu é que sou o culpado por isso, fui eu quem disse para ele vir até aqui. Eu imploro, não machuque o meu irmão! — suplicava em meio às lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p>— CALADO! —ralhou visivelmente irritado — Este verme não merece clemência, então não ouses protegê-lo! Se falares mais alguma coisa, serei eu a cortar-lhe a cabeça. Então apenas, cale-se! </p><p> </p><p> Percebendo que seu pai não revogaria a punição, Kun Hang tombou de joelhos sobre a relva ainda em lágrimas. </p><p> </p><p> Após o acontecido, a festividade encerrou-se e os guardas agarraram ambos os braços de Dejun, o levando para o local que fora ordenado. Ao passar pelo irmão, o escutou proferindo incontáveis desculpas e Dejun apenas sentiu o coração se partir com tudo aquilo. </p><p>A concubina, o observava de longe enquanto escondia o rosto com o véu balbuciando algo para o jovem, que logo decifrou como um agradecimento. Pelo que Dejun entendia das apresentações destas jovens damas; faziam isso para atrair a atenção do imperador e por fim copular com o mesmo. </p><p> Por muitas vezes, as concubinas com maiores status as forçavam a fazer isso, como as demais não possuíam prestígio ou voz no palácio, deveriam seguir o que as mais velhas ordenavam, por muitas vezes se submentendo a relações sexuais completamente indesejadas. </p><p> </p><p>  Dejun sentia-se um pouco feliz por ter libertado a garota de uma noite martirizante, visto que Kun possuía rumores sobre suas atitudes rudes em suas relações com as cortesãs.</p><p> Contudo, toda a felicidade cessou quando sentiu ambos os joelhos chocarem-se no chão. Devido ao impacto repentino, o corpo estirou-se para frente, todavia os cabelos foram puxados para que permanecesse na posição correta.</p><p>  O palácio perante a ele o fazia sentir-se incapaz, a vergonha preenchia o seu corpo e apenas tombou a sua cabeça, encarando as suas pernas dobradas em busca do perdão imperial. </p><p> </p><p> As horas sucediam lentamente e as pálpebras pesavam, indicando que o sono não demoraria a tomar conta do rapaz. O corpo cambaleou algumas vezes e quando jurou encontrar uma posição confortável, ouviu passos e o barulho do desembanhar da espada. Rapidamente ajustou sua postura e permaneceu nela até onde conseguiria, os joelhos ardiam e quase não sentia mais os seus pés, no entanto, precisaria manter-se firme pela sua mãe e por Kun Hang. </p><p> </p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p> </p><p>  Ao raiar do sol, Dejun despertou lentamente sentindo o corpo ainda dolorido. Magicamente conseguiu permanecer na mesma posição durante toda a madrugada, decidiu permanecer ainda no local esperando que alguém indicasse que pudesse sair. </p><p> </p><p> Observou o imperador, juntamente aos guardas, seguirem em sua direção. Apreensivo, ajustou a postura e aguardou as palavras do mais velho. </p><p> </p><p>    — O imperador deseja saber se o garoto abandonou sua punição em algum momento. — questionou um dos servos aos guardas que menearam a cabeça em negação.</p><p> Todos se entreolharam concluindo uma informação em suas mentes, deixando Dejun completamente confuso. </p><p> </p><p>— Levante-se! — ordenou Kun estranhamente calmo e apreensivo.</p><p> </p><p>Ao tentar cumprir o que havia sido ordenado, sentiu as forças esvaindo e caiu ao chão completamente fraco.</p><p> </p><p>    — Garoto tolo! — riu enquanto massageava as têmporas — Shui, leve-o até o aposento de Kun Hang! Sei que ele cuidará dele e após toda essa punição, acredito que essa visita seja justa. — proferiu e sorriu para o rapaz, que ainda o encarava confuso com a mudança repentina de atitude.</p><p> </p><p> Dejun sentiu o corpo ser levado até o local tão conhecido e fora recebido pelo seu irmão que o abraçava fortemente. </p><p> </p><p>    — Dejun, por favor me perdoe! Se não me perdoar, nunca conseguirei seguir a vida sem sentir-me culpado. — Kun Hang ajoelhou-se em frente ao seu corpo. </p><p> </p><p>    — Claro que lhe perdoarei, caro irmão! Sei que nada disso foi sua culpa, eu é que não deveria ter me levantado e sequer tocado naquela mulher. — suspirou e observou o irmão calar-se e observar os próprios pés — Kun Hang, está tudo bem? </p><p> </p><p>    — A Hui Yin… faleceu nesta manhã. — enxugou uma das lágrimas que escapou de seus olhos — O primeiro suspeito era você, contudo após notarem que o conselheiro também havia falecido, chegaram a conclusão que ela fez isto e logo após tirou sua própria vida. — disse e chorou ainda mais.</p><p> </p><p>    — E por qual motivo ela fez isso? Eu já não tinha a libertado da noite anterior? — Dejun mostrava-se completamente inquieto com a atual situação — Além disso, o imperador se mostrou gentil hoje. Algo que não é muito comum.</p><p> </p><p>    — Eu… eu amava a Yin! — soluçou, enquanto enxugava o rosto com suas mangas — Meu pai descobriu sobre o nosso amor e nossos encontros crepusculares. Ele me pediu para afastar-me dela, visto que Yin era sua concubina. Me neguei e continuei a me encontrar com meu verdadeiro amor. — buscou um pouco de ar para continuar — A apresentação de ontem, fora ideia da Imperatriz Mãe para ferir os meus sentimentos. Aquela dança era completamente dedicada ao imperador, e no momento em que ela recolheu o leque de suas mãos ela estava me dizendo adeus apenas com o seu olhar. </p><p> </p><p> Dejun ouvia tudo com os olhos arregalados e abismado com tamanha maldade do imperador e sua mãe. </p><p> </p><p>    — ELES SABIAM QUE EU A AMAVA! TOMARAM-NA DE MIM SEM QUE EU AO MENOS PUDESSE ME DESPEDIR! — ralhava enquanto destruía as louças em sua mesa — E agora… terei que ouvir por entre os corredores, que minha querida Yin assassinou o conselheiro. Ela nunca faria isso! Nunca… </p><p> </p><p> O garoto levantou-se e abraçou o irmão que debulhava-se em lágrimas. Compreendia a dor que o mesmo sentia e faria o possível para vingar-se daquele que havia feito isso com uma pessoa tão boa quanto Kun Hang.</p><p> Direcionou o irmão até a cama mesmo que com dificuldade, os joelhos ardiam e por muitas vezes cambaleava. Quando por fim conseguiu deitar o irmão no colchão macio, fechou as cortinas e caminhou até o sofá próximo a entrada do cômodo. Todos os servos seguiram em direção ao amo, dado que ele era a preferência, e não Dejun. </p><p> Ainda permanecia apreensivo e sentia o ódio crescer em seu coração, ao resvalar as mãos no pingente em sua cintura sentiu o cordão com as esferas de jade que havia deixado ali. Desamarrou e os levou até seu campo de visão, entretanto, ao encarar observou que existiam apenas três esferas. </p><p> A lâmpada em sua manga vibrou e, o rapaz a retirou rapidamente jogando no chão. Sicheng surgiu observando suas próprias mãos, enquanto ostentava um pequeno sorriso.</p><p> </p><p>    — Diga-me, como sucedeu a sua punição? — o gênio questionou ao outro.</p><p> </p><p>    — Felizmente estou vivo, mas me encontro enfurecido por não poder fazer nada em relação ao meu irmão. — cuspiu as palavras com rispidez</p><p> </p><p>    — Você já fez, Dejun! — Sicheng disse, recebendo o olhar preocupado do mais baixo — Talvez não tenhas percebido, ou és apenas um tolo. Dentre as quatro esferas que lhe dei, restaram apenas três, significando que uma das adagas mágicas fora usada. — riu e revelou a adaga ainda banhada com sangue — Resta saber quem dos dois pobres coitados, foi o primeiro a dizer adeus.</p><p> </p><p>    — Como eu pude fazer isso? Permaneci no mesmo local durante toda a madrugada. Isso é impossível! — vociferou. </p><p> </p><p>— Ora, Dejun! As minhas adagas funcionam conforme o seu interior deseja. — sentou-se ao lado do rapaz, bebericando um pouco do chá que estava na mesa em sua frente — O seu interior desejava vingança e apenas cumpri o seu desejo. Ou melhor, nós, cumprimos o seu desejo! </p><p> </p><p>— Nós?! — encarava as suas próprias mãos perdido em seu pensamento.</p><p> </p><p>— As suas mãos assassinaram o conselheiro e como troca, ceifei a vida da Hui Yin. A pobre garota até apareceu em seus sonhos pedindo-lhe para libertá-la. Apenas cumpri com o desejo dela, não fui errado em minhas escolhas. — voltou a beber um pouco do chá — Tão jovem e bela… será eternamente lembrada por assassinar um conselheiro e cometer suicídio após. Pobrezinha! </p><p> </p><p> Enfurecido com as palavras de Sicheng, Dejun direcionou a adaga para o pescoço alvo do outro com o intuito de fincar a lâmina ali. </p><p> </p><p>    — Vá em frente! Me mate, assim como fez com os outros! — feriu o rapaz com suas palavras — Se fizeres isso, todos descobrirão! Na madrugada, adormeci os soldados para que pudesse cumprir com a missão e por isso ninguém descobriu. Porém, se ousares usar essa adaga em mim, tudo se revelará. Em cada lâmina existe uma história, uma vida, um segredo…</p><p> </p><p>Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Dejun derrubou o objeto que logo transformou-se em poeira quando tocou o chão. Ainda não sabia como reagir, a culpa da morte do amor de seu irmão era sua, o sangue dela estava em suas mãos e se ousasse revelar a verdade o pior viria para si. </p><p> </p><p>    — Não se martirize tanto, meu jovem! — o gênio confortava o mais novo — Veja bem, agora tens uma migalha da atenção do imperador! Isso não é bom para ti?</p><p> </p><p>    — O meu irmão… perdeu o grande amor da vida dele… por minha culpa… — murmurava repetidamente, recebendo um revirar de olhos por parte de Sicheng</p><p> </p><p>    — Precisa prosseguir, Dejun! — o gênio sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do mais baixo — Ainda restam três esferas, faça bom uso delas e te tornarás a pessoa mais importante de toda a China. Contudo, se desejares encerrar a missão… terás que arcar com as punições que virão. O que me diz? — perguntou retoricamente, encarando o jovem que ainda observava o nada — Responda-me! Usará as três últimas adagas? </p><p> </p><p> Dejun permaneceu calado, refletindo sobre o que deveria responder. O seu coração doía, e a culpa pesava em suas costas. Respirou profundamente e observou as esferas em sua mão pela última vez, encarou o seu irmão que adormecia tranquilamente e decidiu que precisava dar uma resposta ao gênio. </p><p> </p><p>    — Seguirei com a missão! As três adagas serão utilizadas e qualquer um que ousar ultrapassar meu caminho, sofrerá as consequências. — declarou apertando as esferas em sua mão. </p><p> </p><p>    — Bom rapaz! — fora a última palavra do gênio antes que retornasse à lâmpada. </p><p> </p><p>Dejun recolheu seus pertences e se retirou do quarto, seus olhos já não encaravam o local com alegria, em seu coração apenas o ódio prevalecia. Ao longe, avistou o imperador juntamente com outros nobres em sua caminhada matinal, sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, ao mesmo tempo que cerrava os punhos. </p><p> </p><p>— A justiça será feita! — disse e caminhou até o palácio frio, onde visitaria sua mãe para acalmar-lhe os nervos.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cap 3 - O arqueiro divino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As peônias já haviam desabrochado, junto a elas as risadas infantis ecoavam por aquele jardim. Dejun encarava as crianças brincando, enquanto pensava sobre a sua própria infância que não desfrutou, visto que já guardava as amarguras de sua mãe em seu coração. Juntamente às pequenas punições que recebia, o ódio em seu interior também crescia, impossibilitando-o de conviver entre os seus semelhantes.<br/>Não sabia ao certo o momento em que havia percebido que não era bem quisto entre eles, apenas lembrava-se de que prometeu a si nunca mais lutar por um amor, ou carinho que nunca viria a receber.</p><p> As palavras do gênio também repercutiam em sua mente, e sentia-se estúpido por concordar com ele todas as vezes em que se sentia ameaçado. Compreendia que a partir daquele momento não mais poderia fugir, já que havia assassinado o conselheiro, e como troca a vida da concubina também fora ceifada. As adagas eram úteis, e ao mesmo tempo perigosas, precisaria refletir com cautela para que nada saísse dos eixos e a missão fosse cumprida com êxito.</p><p> A tristeza de seu irmão ainda cortava-lhe o coração, lhe feria ainda mais ter de admitir que era sua culpa. Por mais que não tivesse presenciado a cena por estar em uma espécie de transe, ao olhar para suas mãos enxergava-as manchadas e completamente embebidas em sangue; sangue traiçoeiro e também inocente.<br/>Precisava cumprir a missão rapidamente, para evitar que a vida de mais inocentes fossem ceifadas, contudo, nem ao menos sabia qual o caminho que gostaria de seguir. O seu ódio pelo imperador era real, mas não acreditava que era o momento certo para pôr um fim em tudo aquilo. Se assim fizesse, facilmente seria descoberto, podendo receber uma punição ainda pior que a do seu pai. </p><p> Cessou os pensamentos assim que sua visão fora impedida por palmas que se posicionaram à frente de seus olhos. Os lábios de Dejun arquearam-se em um sorriso pequeno, o aroma alheio recordava o perfume das peônias que cresciam próximo ao seu quarto, a textura macia das mãos eram comuns para o garoto e toda aquela mistura de sensações lhe causava um frisson indescritível. Fingindo que não sabia quem dificultava sua visão, caminhou um pouco para trás pressionando a garota na parede e fazendo-a soltar uma reclamação quase inaudível. </p><p>As costas largas do rapaz pressionavam cada vez mais o corpo da menor, e não suportando mais o sufoco, ela fincou-lhe as unhas curtas nos músculos em sua frente arrancando um grito de surpresa por parte do outro. </p><p> </p><p>— O que pensas que estás fazendo, Dejun? — questionou a moça com lábios pequenos e avermelhados.</p><p> </p><p>— Ora! Apenas estou brincando com você, Liang! — aproximou-se perigosamente da garota mesclando as respirações — Não gostas das minhas brincadeiras? Lembro-me perfeitamente que gostavas seis anos atrás. — riu e ousou se aproximar ainda mais, roçando os lábios levemente.</p><p>— Dejun… — Liang rapidamente se afastou do mais velho e seguiu em direção ao biombo que se encontrava no lado direito, deixando para trás um amigo que sorria confiante — Prefiro não responder a sua pergunta. Me pareces mais ousado todas as vezes em que apareço por aqui. Temo que irás me atacar a qualquer dia, e não quero correr o risco de me encontrarem nos braços deste homem tão perigoso. — divertia-se, enquanto fingia esconder o rosto com suas mangas.</p><p>— A quem queres enganar, meu pequeno crisântemo? Conheço-te bem e sei que não resistes aos meus encantos. — sorriu outra vez, aproximando o corpo da mais baixa e roubando-lhe um selar rápido. </p><p>— Dejun! — ralhou, dessa vez um pouco irritada — Não vim aqui para trocar afagos... — pensou por alguns instantes e logo retomou a sua fala — Talvez sim… porém, isso não é o principal! Vim aqui pois gostaria de saber sobre a sua situação, fui informada sobre a punição e não posso negar que fiquei extremamente preocupada.</p><p>— Não te preocupes, estou perfeitamente bem. — sorriu, desejando transparecer calma — E o que fizestes durante esta semana? Quase não a vi e também me preocupei. </p><p>— Sou sua serva, mas também possuo meus afazeres. Estive bordando as vestes da imperatriz mãe todo esse tempo, ela solicitou a minha ajuda assim que fora informada sobre meu dom. — riu ao perceber o revirar de olhos do amigo — Não precisas ficar com ciúmes! Sabes que prefiro muito mais estar ao seu lado ao invés de cumprir ordens imperiais. Faço isso por que não tenho escolha e também não posso fugir contigo. </p><p> O silêncio perdurou por alguns segundos, e o sorriso que antes se fazia presente no rosto de Dejun logo desmanchou-se, revelando uma feição séria. </p><p>— Entendo perfeitamente a sua situação, Liang! — suspirou profundamente, buscando a mão da outra e selando o dorso demoradamente — Porém, também acredito que um dia poderemos fugir deste lugar e seguir com a nossa própria vida, nosso próprio destino. Resta apenas aguardar o momento certo! — sussurrou, aproximando-se da garota<br/>Os dedos longos emaranharam-se nos fios escuros e pesados, desmanchando o penteado outrora tão bem elaborado. Antes que Dejun pudesse selar os tão convidativos lábios da menor, inalou a tez alva de seu pescoço capturando o seu aroma natural e tão inebriante. Ao encarar novamente os olhos alheios sentiu o próprio corpo tornar-se febril, isso costumava ocorrer todas as vezes em que estava ao lado de Liang. Não conseguindo conter-se, puxou-lhe os tecidos revelando seu torso e rapidamente selou seus lábios, findando o desejo insaciável que sentia naquele instante.</p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p>Dejun encarava a sua amante deitada sobre o amontoado de lençóis, o corpo desnudo da garota era iluminado pelos poucos raios solares que adentravam no quarto. Apesar da cena magnífica, Dejun sentia que deveria visitar sua mãe. Em outro momento explicaria à Liang o motivo pelo qual saiu sem avisar, ou então, fingiria que nada havia acontecido. Não possuíam de fato um relacionamento, e por mais que a amasse, compreendia que não poderia se entregar por completo. <br/> Buscou os tecidos que estavam jogados ao chão e os vestiu, lembrando-se de deixá-los completamente alinhados para que os demais servos não desconfiassem de algo.</p><p> Seguiu em passos lentos pelo jardim, observando cada detalhe do mesmo, a primavera aos poucos dava seus sinais vitais adornando todo o local com flores que exalavam o seu perfume. Um sorriso mínimo escapou dos lábios do rapaz ao ver um dos seus irmãos, Qian Yang Yang, brincando com algumas crianças que ainda corriam. Não possuía uma certa aproximação com o mais novo, contudo, era uma boa companhia nos tempos ociosos.</p><p> Decidiu focar no caminho a frente e prosseguiu com sua caminhada, após alguns minutos avistou o portão de madeira e sentiu um frio em sua espinha. Aquele local lhe trazia lembranças ruins e ao lembrar-se da situação em que sua mãe vivia, sentia o estômago embrulhar e o sangue ferver devido a raiva. <br/>Empurrou a madeira se deparando com as diversas mulheres que habitavam aquele palácio, os seus corpos esquálidos e desnutridos demonstravam o desprezo do imperador com as mesmas, os insetos fugiam desesperadamente dos dedos ligeiros destas que buscavam qualquer coisa para saciar a fome. Não suportando mais presenciar aquela cena, Dejun seguiu até onde sua mãe estava, mas antes fora impedido por uma mão que agarrou um de seus tornozelos. A anciã não possuía a visão em um de seus olhos e o encarava completamente fraca devido a doença que se espalhava visivelmente por todo o seu corpo, o rapaz tentou desvencilhar-se, porém a mulher ainda insistia em agarrá-lo.</p><p>— Cuidado… — disse enquanto gesticulava para o céu com o olhar vago — Não tardará para que tudo siga um rumo diferente… — falava pausadamente e Dejun sentia-se cada vez mais incomodado com a insistência da mulher. </p><p>  Não suportando mais estar ali, arrastou o pé com rispidez jogando o corpo da mais velha ao chão devido ao ato. Antes que a mesma viesse a queixar-se, correu em direção à sua mãe para que não precisasse ouvir os sermões provindo de alguém que, para ele, não tinha importância. </p><p> Ao perceber o estado da mulher a sua frente, rapidamente se ajoelhou e abraçou com cuidado o corpo desnutrido. Os lábios rachados da matriarca indicavam que sentia muita sede, as olheiras profundas juntamente com as feridas em seu rosto e corpo a transformaram em alguém irreconhecível, diferente da mulher que conhecia em sua infância. Sentiu o peito doer e a um desconforto surgir em sua garganta, queria chorar mas não poderia piorar ainda mais aquela situação; não queria que sua mãe pensasse que sentia dó dela, a mesma sempre o repreendeu por isso e não seria diferente nesse instante.</p><p>— Mãe… Mãe! Olhe para mim! —  a mais velha o olhou vagarosamente, suas íris estavam sem brilho algum como se já não estivesse mais ali — Sou eu, Dejun! Por favor, me mostre apenas um sorriso seu. — suplicou, tentando ao máximo conter as lágrimas, contudo sua mãe não fez o que ele havia pedido. <br/> Percebendo que não poderia insistir nisso, buscou o cantil que trouxera consigo e despejou o líquido na pequena porcelana em sua mão. Não precisaria informar à sua mãe que havia furtado uma pequena garrafa de vinho em uma de suas visitas aos aposentos de Kun Hang, com toda a certeza ingerir aquela bebida seria melhor que buscar água nos locais imundos daquele palácio.<br/>A mulher sorveu o líquido de forma rápida, estava realmente com sede ao ponto de deixar escapar um pouco do vinho pelo canto dos lábios. Dejun observava-a com preocupação, não sabia até quando sua mãe iria suportar aquela situação e precisaria ser rápido já que agora possuía um gênio para lhe ajudar.<br/>Quando sua mãe terminou, o rapaz recolheu a porcelana e posicionou ao seu lado. Os seus dedos acariciavam as madeixas emaranhadas e sujas da mais velha com o intuito de lhe transmitir paz e carinho. </p><p>— Por que demorastes tanto? — ralhou, ainda observando o chão — Por um acaso não se importa mais com a sua própria mãe? — perguntou e Dejun não conseguiu evitar uma expressão de desespero com a fala da mais baixa.</p><p>— Como podes falar isso, mãe? Eu nunca lhe abandonaria! — recolheu a mão visivelmente irritado com a fala de sua matriarca — Não lhe visitei porque tinha outros assuntos para resolver, e… — sua fala fora interrompida por uma risada baixa</p><p>— Outros assuntos… — gargalhou com escárnio mais uma vez, enquanto o seu filho a encarava sem entender — Percebo que me tornei apenas um estorvo para ti, qualquer outro assunto é mais importante que eu.</p><p>— Mãe… — respirou profundamente, buscando forças para não sair dali e deixá-la para trás — Eu lhe peço perdão por isso! Roub… busquei algumas frutas na cidade imperial e trouxe para a senhora. — disse e as entregou para a mulher — Demorei porque durante esses dias também fui punido pelo imperador, muitas coisas aconteceram e por causa disso demorei a lhe visitar. Foi apenas isso!</p><p>— Ele não irá se cansar até que a minha linhagem seja completamente destruída. — buscou uma das frutas e mordeu bruscamente —  E como a mim ele não pode mais atingir ou maltratar, tu serás a pessoa com quem ele fará as atrocidades. Terás de ser esperto para fugir dos seus planos, ou então, de nada valerá os anos em que lhe protegi com todas as minhas forças.</p><p>— Eu irei me prevenir, mamãe! Não se preo…</p><p>— Terás que impedi-lo! — ordenou e Dejun apenas permaneceu em silêncio, tentando decifrar o que ela gostaria de dizer — Mate-o e libertarás a sua pobre mãe deste inferno em que vivo. — sussurrou próximo ao filho. </p><p>— A senhora sempre me ensinou que a ganância e violência não nos leva a lugar algum. — retrucou e observou a mãe rir mais uma vez.</p><p>— Quando eu lhe disse isso, ainda era uma tola que acreditava no poder divino designado ao imperador. Eu achava que qualquer pensamento ruim que eu tivesse sobre ele poderia condenar a minha alma, mas veja bem, estou sendo condenada da mesma forma e ainda em vida! — levou uma das mãos ao ombro do rapaz e encarou seus olhos — Esqueça tudo o que eu lhe falei algum dia e siga um novo rumo, a sua missão é nos libertar de tudo isso. Não precisas temer, meu filho! Apenas faça o que deve ser feito. </p><p>— Mãe… a senhora tem certeza sobre o que fala? — perguntou cuidadosamente, ao passo que observava suas próprias palmas apoiadas em seus joelhos</p><p>— Sim. Agora vá! Já está tarde e precisas conviver com aqueles imundos para que a aproximação do imperador flua mais rápido. Puna-o pela morte de seu pai e pela punição que recebo, será a maior honra que poderás receber. — selou a testa do mais alto e recolheu os presentes, seguindo para outro canto do cômodo, deixando o filho para trás.<br/>Dejun permaneceu ali por mais alguns minutos, até o momento em que decidiu levantar-se e seguir até o seu aposento.</p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p>O garoto mirava a lâmpada em suas mãos, pensando se deveria, ou não solicitar o gênio. Após repetir diversas vezes o questionamento, esfregou a palma sobre a peça e uma névoa logo surgiu, revelando o belo rapaz que estava sentado em uma das nuvens escuras liberadas pelo objeto mágico.</p><p>— Por qual motivo perturbas o meu descanso, Dejun? — questionou, ao mesmo tempo que repousava uma das mechas escuras atrás de sua orelha.</p><p>— Estou pensativo sobre algo e preciso de sua ajuda. — disse deitado em sua cama, enquanto ainda observava o objeto em suas mãos.</p><p>— Bem, para usar as adagas basta apenas fincá-las em alguém e a pessoa morrerá em segundos. Após isso…</p><p>— Sicheng, preciso ser mais cuidadoso quanto à isso! Não posso simplesmente assassinar quem eu encontrar pela frente, preciso antes me aproximar daqueles em que eu quero fora do meu caminho. — falou, aproximando-se do mais alto, buscando um apoio no que acabara de falar.</p><p>— O que pretendes fazer? — perguntou, descendo da nuvem e sentando-se ao lado do mais novo</p><p>— Poderíamos fazer algo que chamasse a atenção deles, alguma apresentação, ou até jóias. Isso! Se caso eu apresentasse jóias ao imperador talvez ele me convidasse para um chá. — Dejun dizia animadamente à medida que Sicheng segurava o riso com a fala </p><p>— Jóias, Dejun? — zombou, rindo abertamente — Primeiramente: Não sou um gênio que está disposto a lhe fornecer riquezas assim tão facilmente, conheço bem o seu lado furtivo e não quero me arriscar. E segundo: O Imperador Kun não se importa com isso, sua sede por sangue e poder é muito maior que qualquer riqueza. — explicou, levantando-se de onde estava e procurando algo sobre a pequena mesa presente naquele quarto — Qual dos seus irmãos é o melhor arqueiro? <br/> Dejun permaneceu calado, tentando recordar qual homem dentre os cinco irmãos era o mais habilidoso.</p><p> 	— Yang Yang! O mais novo entre nós e também um dos mais próximos ao imperador. — falou sem esboçar emoção, já Sicheng, por outro lado, sorria alegremente com a resposta.</p><p>— E quanto a você? Sabes como usar um arco, pequena criatura? Não posso arriscar meu plano caso não saiba. </p><p>— Não sou tão bom quanto imagina, mas acredito que consigo acertar algumas flechas. — Dejun respondeu, ainda sem entender onde o gênio gostaria de chegar.</p><p>— Certo! Lhe ajudarei com magia para que possas melhorar suas habilidades. — estalou um dos dedos, e o rapaz logo sentiu a magia com coloração escarlate adentrar em seus lábios — Farei com que um animal selvagem apareça pelo jardim, e terás como missão abatê-lo antes de Yang Yang. Esse ato mostrará o quanto és corajoso e dedicado à segurança dos que vivem aqui, e aproximar-se de um dos filhos queridos do imperador será a sua chance de derrotá-lo. </p><p>— Mas já lhe disse que não sou tão bom com flechas como pensas, Sicheng. </p><p>— Ora, não sejas tolo e irritante, Dejun! Irei controlar o animal quando ambos estiverem atrás dele, e obviamente o desviarei dos ataques de Yang Yang. Resta apenas que você colabore e mate-o, antes que a criatura atinja algum inocente.<br/>Dejun pensou por alguns instantes e logo concordou silenciosamente com o gênio. O mais alto sorriu com a resposta e retornou para a sua lâmpada, não desejava mais conversar com o humano, além de que já era hora de descansar. O dia seguinte seria importante, e precisaria de toda a sua energia para que tudo desse certo.</p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p> O rapaz escondia-se atrás do arco de pedra circular, aguardando o exato momento em que o imperador apareceria junto aos seus guardas, para a sua caminhada matinal. Dejun agarrava com força o arco em uma de suas mãos, enquanto as flechas repousavam na aljava em seu quadril. Estava tremendo, receoso com o que poderia acontecer, de fato preocupava-se, caso o plano não desse certo.</p><p> Ouviu passos, e logo sentiu o coração acelerar; eram eles que caminhavam no corredor principal e batiam seus pés com força sobre as pedras. O rapaz mirou mais uma vez o arco com o olhar, tentando relembrar o plano que o gênio havia lhe falado. Sicheng iria libertar o animal no corredor e o mesmo seguiria em direção aos aposentos da imperatriz mãe, durante todo o trajeto, deveria seguir por entre um dos inúmeros jardins do palácio e abatê-lo justamente em frente ao palácio indicado. Só assim, veriam que havia sido corajoso o suficiente e poupado a vida daquela senhora tão importante para  a dinastia.</p><p> Um sinal luminoso fora dado por Sicheng para avisar ao humano que já era a hora, vozes graves eram entoadas, juntamente com gritos de horror. Provavelmente o animal havia atingido um deles, e dado que os dentes afiados dilaceravam a carne com facilidade, era plausível o motivo das lamúrias e lágrimas.</p><p> Dejun aguardou por mais alguns segundos até ouvir a ordem do imperador para que convocassem Yang Yang, escalou até que seus pés encontrassem o telhado e andou calmamente para que não caísse daquela altura considerável. </p><p> Quando por fim o seu irmão mais novo surgiu, Dejun pôs-se a observar a estratégia do outro. O javali estava próximo ao lago enquanto o rapaz lentamente se aproximava para acertá-lo, no momento em que já estava a poucos metros de distância, o animal cessou o que fazia virando-se em direção ao humano, correndo o mais rápido que podia. Porém, Yang Yang era um ótimo guerreiro, e para evitar que o animal lhe machucasse fez o mesmo que Dejun indo em direção ao telhado, ambos seguiram o bicho, correndo ao alto enquanto observavam a sua fuga.</p><p> Yang Yang buscou a flecha em sua aljava direcionando-a para o arco, misteriosamente o ataque tão bem planejado fora desviado acertando o solo abaixo de seu corpo. Indignado com o que havia acontecido, desceu de onde estava e pôs-se a correr em direção ao javali. As flechas eram lançadas em sequência, porém todas desviavam do alvo devido a uma brisa forte. </p><p> A situação já tornava-se preocupante, pois o animal aos poucos se aproximava do palácio da imperatriz, e desejando evitar que algo ruim acontecesse correu ainda mais rápido para tentar cessar tudo aquilo. No exato momento em que iria lançar sua última flecha, a sombra de um homem — que saltava do telhado — surgiu. A postura do rapaz assemelhava-se a uma garça em pleno vôo, e o sol parecia dar a atenção total a si, visto que o iluminava como um deus. A flecha fora arremessada acertando o animal com precisão, todos os que observavam a cena ficaram maravilhados com o que acabara de acontecer, e quando por fim a face do arqueiro fora revelada, suspiros de surpresa foram emitidos. </p><p> Dejun correu até o javali, retirando a flecha de seu corpo e observando-a com um sorriso no rosto. Yang Yang ainda o encarava embasbacado, furioso por ter errado todas as miras e ainda confuso sobre como o irmão aparecera daquela forma tão inusitada. Não suportando a vergonha de não ter conseguido cumprir uma ordem imperial, seguiu a passos pesados de volta para o seu aposento. </p><p> Dejun o observou sumindo por entre as plantas, em outro momento conversaria com ele para buscar uma aproximação, por ora preferia manter-se quieto, para que não desconfiasse de algo.</p><p> A jovem senhora em sua frente caminhava com a ajuda de suas servas, suas feição era indecifrável, já que seus lábios, ou olhos, não demonstravam uma só reação. Passos atrás do corpo de Dejun indicavam que o imperador e seus guardas haviam o alcançado, o garoto sentia o corpo tremer, mas ao olhar para o telhado do palácio em sua frente, percebeu a silhueta de Sicheng que sorria de forma ardilosa para o outro. </p><p>— A ação que fizestes hoje foi de fato louvável e honrosa, Dejun! — Qian Kun disse, caminhando com suas mãos entrelaçadas, as quais repousavam no final de suas costas </p><p>— Nunca imaginei que eras bom com arco e flecha, se assim soubesse, teria lhe chamado e não Yang Yang. — riu modesto, enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação — A cada dia me surpreendes mais, e fico feliz por finalmente estar se tornando um homem.<br/>Dejun permanecia calado, porém curvou-se em agradecimento enquanto esboçava um sorriso convencido em seus lábios.</p><p>— Caro filho! — a jovem senhora direcionou a fala ao imperador — Tens sorte de ter um filho tão dedicado à todos os que vivem aqui, me surpreende saber que o mesmo não seguiu pelos caminhos imprecisos e sim, pelo caminho correto. És uma jóia rara, Xiao Dejun! Ou devo lhe chamar de Qian Dejun? — a mais velha sorriu, sendo acompanhada pelo mais novo.</p><p>— Não sou digno de escolher qual sobrenome devo usar, porém estarei eternamente grato em utilizar o que a senhora designar para mim. — curvou-se, em sinal de reverência e a mulher sentiu-se grata pelas palavras do rapaz. </p><p>— Minha criança, devido a sua dedicação e coragem, não mais sofrerás com o passado que seu sobrenome carrega, portanto, a partir de hoje te tornarás um Qian e irás usufruir dos mesmos privilégios que seus irmãos. — Dejun pôde contemplar a face séria do imperador, que lhe olhava sem esboçar qualquer conduta — A sua atitude será lembrada por toda a eternidade. Agora vá! Descanse e busque forças para libertar o guerreiro dentro de si.<br/> O rapaz retirou-se calmamente do local sentindo o peso dos olhares em suas costas, quando já estava um pouco distante, sentiu a lâmpada — escondida em suas mangas — vibrar indicando que o gênio retornara para ela. Dejun não conseguiu evitar mais um sorriso, a partir daquele momento sabia que tudo mudaria, e que seu real desejo estava prestes a se realizar. <br/>Levou as palmas para a lâmpada ainda oculta e a segurou com firmeza. </p><p>	— Muito obrigado, Sicheng! Lhe devo a minha vida por isso. — caminhou até seu quarto e procurou alguns pergaminhos para ler, posteriormente visitaria Yang Yang para obter mais informações.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>